Somewhat Silenced
by timelordangel
Summary: Kurt realizes his life is no longer worth living and attempts to free himself, but ends up with a whole different view on the situation. Multi-chaptered eventually.
1. Done

**AN/ This was inspired by a recent trip to D.C. It's depressing. Sorry.**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>A small figure of a person stood in the beam of light coming from the clouds above. Eyes searching out into the endless grass and sunlight of the scene, he began to walk forward; only feeling air as he proceeded towards the vast, white place where the sky touched the ground. A long, flowing gown hung from the shoulders of the person. He fell to his knees; burying his head into his open hands. Warm, silent tears fell from the fallen boy's eyes. They evaporated into the air before they hit his hands. Suddenly he felt light as a feather and his skin began to shimmer. He titled his head toward the long beam of light. A warm, light breeze whipped around the weightless boy. His hair began to blow back along with his robe as he heard a gentle yet loud voice come from the light.<p>

"Welcome home."

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel stood on the streets of Washington D.C. and breathed in the contaminated city air. His eyes only screamed despair and sadness, and his posture only conveyed his loss of hope and life. One month earlier his dad and step-mom had been killed in a car crash caused by the other car. Finn had gone to California with Rachel not long before. Finn hadn't bothered to come back for the funeral. Three weeks ago Kurt had to put the house for sale. He was 18, and the house went to him, but he couldn't afford it. He had to move in with Blaine when the house was sold. Two weeks ago Blaine left him; sick of his 'annoying habits', 'vanity', and he 'hoped Kurt would go kill himself'. He had to room with a random guy as his roommate in Washington D.C. now. He in turn tried to stay out of the apartment as much as possible; no reason to offend the other resident. Barely anything of Kurt's was there. Most nights he would drunkenly walk in at ungodly hours of the morning, and he would get out by eight that same day. Lack of sleep began to weigh heavily on Kurt's features.<p>

He sat on a bench near the Metro. He was dressed in casual clothing having lost his love for fashion. On his shoulder he had a messenger bag he bought as a graduation gift to himself many moons ago. In it lay the same things as always. His notebook; in the beginning filled with doodles of trees and flowers and clothing, but gradually turning into a series of Klaine pictures, the first one just a large heart with Kurt and Blaine written in it. After they died out the doodles turned to a picture of his parent's graves; followed by drooping flowers and an especially sad one of a bundle of lilies tied to a tree by the road with a cross underneath; a boy kneeling on the grass crying beside it.

Abruptly they changed into sketches of hearts violently ripped in half; blood and tears falling from them and into puddles on the floor. One was simply of a large, seemingly endless field, where a checkered picnic blanket lay on the grass under a tree, waiting for a couple in love to sit on it and laugh and cuddle and be in love. Whether or not that love would last was up to the higher powers. But in order for love to end it had to be there to begin with; and Kurt had been in love. He was, in fact, still in love right this minute. The last sketch in the little book before a span of white lined pages was a dog lying in a field of poppies. The little completely black dog seemed at peace; a calm after the storm. It had been done that morning after Kurt had woken up at 7:15 from a strange; incredibly clear dream. He also felt a sense of security and for the first time in a long time, he had a purpose to get out of bed. The other two items in the bag were his rarely-used cell phone and a wallet with only cash in it.

* * *

><p>An hour later Kurt arose from the bench and began heading to the Metro entrance. Stepping onto the escalator, Kurt felt the body heat of the cramped people following him to the dark and cold train tunnel. At the ticket gates he pulled out a Metro card and slid it into the machine. He pulled it out and walked through the swarms of people in the Metro this morning. He briskly walked; his card fluttering out of his hand and immediately landing on the cement of the tunnel; trampled by the following travelers as he carried on. His hand clenched into a fist and he tucked it away from the cold and into his jacket pocket. He kept on walking until he could walk no more.<p>

The lone bench at the end occupied by a stranger absorbed in his smartphone. Kurt leaned against the cold wall and closed his eyes. He felt the rumbling in the wall before he felt it. Suddenly, a yellow train was shooting out from the pitch-black tunnel and whipping Kurt's hair back. Standing closer then he should, Kurt felt more alive than he had in weeks. It felt good.

The stranger suddenly stood and hurriedly boarded the train after it screeched to a halt. Kurt felt the train speed up and shoot away, and then turned his gaze to the metal tracks below.

They represented love in a way.

When you look at them they appear shiny and fun; perhaps something worth touching and checking out, right? When you see others in love all you want is someone of your own. Love looks fun, right?

When you are on the ground beside the tracks yet still in the hole; you feel excited and alive; you like that feeling a lot, right? When you first fall in love you fell excited and alive, you like that feeling, right?

When you touch the tracks you burn your hand. They are (unknown to the eye) super-hot. But your burn heals and you forget the pain and simply avoid them. When you touch the 'I love you' portion of a relationship and the other person isn't ready you feel like they burned you. But you forget. Oh yes, and then you go on with life. But it should have been a warning.

Finally; you realize you have played long enough. You want to get out of the hole before you end up getting hit by the train you sense is coming. But the tracks are too fun! You stay and enjoy them until- BAM, the train hits you, and you die.

Finally; you realize this relationship has gone on long enough. You want to get out before you end up with your heart crushed. But being in love is too fun! You stay and enjoy them until- BAM, the truth hits you and your heart dies.

Kurt's heart was dead. He had no more reason to go on. He watched the tracks closer then he should be again. He pulled his cell phone out of his bag and clicked on messages. Two conversations were saved: one from two weeks and two days ago with Blaine; the other three texts long and from his dad before he was killed.

He clicked on the Blaine one and typed a message.

I. Hope. You're. Happy.

Kurt clicked send and then threw his phone in his bag. He recited his letter in his head.

Dear Whoever Cares,

I killed myself for many reasons; one which may have been you. If you haven't already realized that I'm dead, you probably are one of them. I lost faith in the world. Please, please, please, whoever the heck you are, please go help someone from ending this way. Blaine Anderson, I hope you're happy. I just did what you asked. I don't want a funeral. I just want to be free.

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

He buried his head in his hands. This was it. He checked his phone for a reply, the one thing that could save him. When he saw nothing, he pulled his wallet out of his bag and pulled out eight hundred dollars.

The hobo who always occupied a certain bench in the Metro was actually a nice guy. He had talked to Kurt once or twice. Kurt walked over and sat down. The hobo looked up and smiled with yellow teeth and horrid hair.

"Hey buddeh!" he grinned

"Listen, take this and go make something out of yourself. You deserve it way more than me."

The bum's eyes grew wide before talking the wad of cash.

He grunted with joy as Kurt stood up.

"Have a good life." Kurt waved at him.

"I willh nowh!" He laughed.

Kurt chucked. _You sure will_ he thought.

Kurt placed his bag on the side of the wall. Checking his phone once more and frowning at the (0) missed texts, he chucked it across the tunnel and it hit the ground; losing its battery and back cover before skidding under the bench.

Kurt smiled. A sad, small smile at first, but then it grew into a larger, happier smile. He was about to be free, he was about to cause the man who had hurt him as much pain as he had caused Kurt. He was about to finally go hug his dad and laugh with his mom, and have all the clothes he wanted, and maybe find another guy worthy of him and they could sit and be happy and have a wonderful life together up… wherever you go when you die.

Kurt walked up to the edge of the cement before the drop into the ditch where the train tracks lay.

He closed his eyes and a very vivid picture of a medium sized black mutt flashed before his closed eyes. He was sitting on the street; wet and tired and hungry. Kurt's mind was free; he knew he was about to die and yet he had never felt more alive, yet his heart reached out to the little dog he was picturing and suddenly he felt the urge to go find that dog and save it; it had to be real!

But when he opened his eyes all he saw was a very dark and sad Washing D.C. Metro station.

Suddenly the ground shook with the rumbling of an approaching train.

Kurt's heart began to race; his palms grew wet and his mind raced.

This was it.

He would jump.

Suicide as his way out.

He never thought it would end this way.

The rumbling grew louder, and soon Kurt saw two blinding lights emerging from the tunnel.

When he began to feel the wind generated from the machine he closed his eyes and threw himself off the side; free at last.


	2. Despair

**AN/ Thank you for the alerts, favorites, and reviews! They make my day! This chapter is dedicated to 13xgreeniex13, because she is awesome, and we are Gleeks together!**

**Sorry, I don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson lay awake in his apartment, unable to sleep even in the complete darkness. Two hours before he received a call from a police officer informing him that his ex-boyfriend had supposedly killed himself in a Washington D.C. metro station. Upon hearing this news he muttered "Okay" into the phone and then proceeded to slam the phone into the carpet and bury his head in his hands.<p>

This could not be happening. He still loved Kurt, of course he did. He didn't mean those things! Blaine was angry at the time; frustrated with collage, money issues, and even having to see his boyfriend mope around after his parent's deaths.

He always had trouble controlling his temper, but he never knew it would hurt him this badly.

Blaine drew the quilt up over his head and curled into a ball. His nose ran and stung as his eyes threatened to spill over with tears. Life was meaningless; he had no reason to wake up tomorrow, or the day after that. The love of his life was dead and probably because of him.

_No_, Blaine thought, _it was NOT because of you!_

The darkness closed in and Blaine's mind went blank.

* * *

><p>Wes and David knocked yet again on their best friend's door a couple weeks later.<p>

"He won't answer."

"Shocker." David replied with a large amount of sarcasm.

"Blaine! Answer this door!" Wes screamed at the apartment door.

"NO!" A muffled shout came from the apartment.

"Hmm…" David stretched his arm above the door frame and found a small key.

"Bull's eye!" Wes and David smiled as they unlocked the door.

However, their smiles were replaced with looks of horror when they saw the apartment.

Clothes and trash lay all around the floor and on the couch. The kitchen was piled high with dishes, the carpet begged to be vacuumed, the door to the bedroom was ajar, and through it they heard sobs of despair.

The two slowly walked through the doorway and into Blaine's bedroom.

"Hey Blainey!" David said warmly to the broken boy on the bed.

"We have a surprise for you!" Wes joined in.

"Umph I don't want it." Blaine grumbled from face down in a pillow.

Tissues were scattered over every surface in the room, and Blaine was a wreck.

"Common Blaine, it's been two weeks, you could at least shower!" David urged as he grabbed Blaine's hand.

"NO! I want to lay here and die!" Blaine screeched with a hoarse voice.

"Well at least you should meet Despair."

Blaine wondered what the heck that meant as he glanced up at Wes with puffy eyes.

"You'll have to follow me!" David sung as he walked out of the apartment.

Blaine slowly rose to his feet. _Maybe this could be good_….. He thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up feeling very cold, and very wet.<p>

_I didn't die. I'm still alive. Or this is Hell._ Kurt thought

He tried to stand up and hit his head on the top of a bench. Thousands of smells and sights drifted into his nose and stood before his eyes.

Kurt looked down to see four paws and a very long, black nose in his line of sight.

* * *

><p>A small pitch black mutt with large paws attempted to stand under a bench on a rainy day in New York.<p>

Several tourists walking by gave him glances of sympathy, while most ignored him entirely.

Two boys around the same age were walking by, dragging a very forlorn boy behind them.  
>They looked determined to get him somewhere or show him something when, to the mutt's surprise, they stopped and crouched down beside the bench in which the dog hid under.<p>

"Blaine, meet Despair."

The sad-faced boy looked at the street hound with a bland expression.

"So what? A homeless dog in New York." He mumbled.

"Oh, he's not homeless. He's yours!" The African-American one happily declared.

The pitiful one's eyes widened with shock.

''And don't even try to complain."

"Yup, he is your new friend."

"You need something to love."

"Something to get you out of this slump."

The two boys expected a fight from the third, and they were quite shocked when he simply said "Okay" and began coxing the poor creature out.

"Come 'ere boy, it's okay, I won't hurt you."

The street dog immediately stepped out and walked over to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt's large dog eyes widened when he saw the three boys stopping.<p>

_BLAINE!_ His mind screamed. _How is he still so hot even when he is dripping wet and looks depressed? Okay, so he was also gay as a dog.. that's interesting._

When Blaine knelt down and beckoned Kurt to come out, he willingly obliged.

Blaine scooped Kurt up and began to walk back to his apartment. This dog needed a bath.

Wes and David followed Blaine back to his place and laughed as his 'fatherly' instincts kicked in. He bathed and brushed the dog (with his hair brush, mind you!) And set up a pile of pillows for him.

Kurt felt like he must be in a strange dream as his ex-lover bathed and brushed him. He loved it though.

He barked with happiness. _THAT WAS WEIRD!_ He screeched in his mind.

Blaine laughed at his new friend barking at the air.

Wes and David bit goodnight and left the apartment leaving only boy and dog alone.

He leaned in and hugged Despair. "I love you" He whispered in the dog's ear.

"I love you too" thought Kurt.

Blaine crawled in bed and was soon fast asleep. Kurt moved from his pillows and walked over to Blaine's bed.

He leapt on it, surprised when Blaine still lay asleep. Kurt curled up right next to Blaine; his fur was touching his arm.

Just like the nights before we broke up. God, it even smells the same! Kurt sighed but it came out as a cute dog breath.

Blaine stirred. When he saw Despair next to him he ran his hand along his fur and smiled.

"Hey boy, whatcha doing up here?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt, worried Blaine would be mad, began to get up.

"No, boy, stay here, that's right, good dog." Blaine pulled the very happy Kurt into a death grip and together they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"STOP! NO, NO, NO!" Blaine shouted into the darkness.<p>

Kurt awoke with a start and let out a whine.

Why was Blaine having a nightmare? Standing there, Kurt didn't know what to do. He nudged the dreaming boy. _He is so adorable; even when he is sleeping._ Kurt thought as he watched Blaine.

He wished he could help.

"Kurtttt, nooo" Blaine groaned.

Kurt froze like an iceberg when he heard his name. So, he had existed! This was an afterlife! He yelped with joy at some sanity being discovered.

Blaine awoke with the yelp and immediately began to sob.

He pulled Despair into a hug an buried his face in his fur.

"I still miss him boy." Blaine said through his sobs ,"I still miss him, and it hurts, and I don't know what to do." Blaine began to cry even harder, and Kurt felt so helpless.

"I'm here! I'm here! Don't cry Blaine!" Kurt wanted to scream. But he couldn't. So he let the love of his life cry on his back and use his ears for tear wipes.

Blaine fell into a fitful sleep mumbling 'Kurt' over and over while gripping his pup tightly.

"I don't know what I would do without you Despair, I love you so much!" Blaine blurted out while startling Kurt, who didn't know he was awake.

_He has only had me for like, twenty four hours!_ Thought Kurt, _He must really be suffering._

The two woke around noon, and Blaine let Kurt out to do his business.

"You are really well behaved for a street mutt." Blaine muttered while making a sandwich.

Kurt gazed into Blaine's eyes. _Please, Please, Please, Blaine, it's me! Kurt!_ He pleaded.

"Aww puppy eyes! Okay, okay, here you go!" Blaine laughed as he tossed Despair (Kurt) a piece of lunch meat.

Kurt lunged toward it and gobbled it up after it hit the ground.

HOLYPEANUTBUTTERSANDWICH that was amazing! No wonder dogs beg! Kurt leaped up on the counter for more.

"No boy, down!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt immediately hopped down and put his tail between his legs.

"It's okay boy, here you go." Blaine tossed him another strip of chicken.

Kurt barked again and this time he caught it in mid-air.

_I could get used to just living like this._ Kurt smiled to himself.


	3. Discovering

The sun streaked through the windows and flooded Kurt's room with light. He rolled over before opening his eyes and glancing at the clock. 11:34. Kurt leapt up as he registered the fact that he needed to be at Breadsticks in 26 minutes. After the shortest shower of his life and undying gratefulness to the pre-set outfit he had laid out the previous night, Kurt managed to arrive at Breadsticks at 12:05, a little flustered, but presentable.

"Hey Blaine! " Kurt called out as he walked into the restaurant and spotted Blaine in a booth in the far corner

"Hey Kurt" Blaine responded with an air of nervousness for something… oh wait! He was going to introduce Kurt to his family in about an hour… oh crap!  
>Kurt watched Blaine's face shirt through several emotions before settling with terrified with a confused look of his own.<p>

"Erm, you okay Blaine?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Blaine choked out

"When will your parents get here?" Kurt wasn't sure if he was curious or trying to break the awkward silence Blaine was creating.

"Oh I was actually thinking about taking you to my house. You know, we could watch a movie and I could introduce you guys and then I could drive you home."

Kurt chuckled. Blaine was acting odd, almost apologetic, and Kurt couldn't quite tell why.

"I would love to do that!" Kurt was excited to finally see Blaine's house, but meeting the infamous parents was going to be interesting

Kurt and Blaine pulled up to Blaine's house and it was all Kurt could do to keep his jaw from dropping to the sidewalk. Gorgeous fountains with marble dolphins spitting out streams of water, grass so green and lush it appeared fake, a long stone driveway leading up to the biggest house Kurt had even seen someone un-famous live in, and Blaine standing right in front of it with his spiffy Blazer made the whole scene look like it was an ad for something expensive in a magazine. Heck, it could be anything! Kurt would not hesitate to buy anything he could afford…

"It's just a house." Blaine sounded embarrassed although Kurt couldn't see a reason why.

They walked inside together and Blaine's face went white as a ghost.

Blaine's mom walked out from the huge wooden doors leading to the kitchen. If Blaine was in a house magazine, his mom was in a Better Homes and Gardens one.

"Hi Blaine! It is so great to have you and your, friend over for dinner!" Mrs. Anderson treated her son like a guest, and it was obvious from his love of Dalton, that he was truly only a guest in his own house.

She left without another word, or a hug, or anything that would suggest that she loved the boy standing in the foyer of her house, her son. Kurt saw the pain on Blaine's face, but only for a minute, as Blaine quickly put on his "incredibly -dapper-picture-perfect-I-belong-here" face. It was so fake Kurt flinched when he saw Blaine.

"Um, well that was Cindy, my mom, and Jeff is in the study. You can meet him at dinner."  
>Blaine led Kurt to his room. Kurt's fist thoughts were ,<p>

_This is far too close to the Harry Potter situation: Parents don't give a crap about their son due to one flaw in their eyes, and the son finds a home at a boarding school where he despises the days he is forced to return home. But, the closet-for-a-bedroom thing wouldn't really apply here, Blaine's room was pretty big._

"Well, this is my home away from home; or the Blaine Cave, as some may refer to it as!" The first real smile appeared on Kurt's boyfriend's lips.

"I approve. I love the coloring, but why on Earth do you have lime green curtains and a red rug?"

Blaine laughed as Kurt opened up a little after the initial shock of experiencing the Anderson household.

"Huh, I never noticed that." Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, but in a loving way.

"So, its five thirty-five, and dinner is at five forty-five, and it should be awesome. Just warning you though, it will probably be one of the only if not the only time you see my dad the entire time. He can be a bit rough, just don't show emotion or back down. He won't ever lay a hand on anybody, but he can be terrifying if you rub him wrong. "Blaine willed Kurt to be strong with his eyes.

"Does your dad even know I'm here?" Kurt questioned

"Kurt, trust me, all my dad knows about me is that my name may or may not be Blaine, and a whole heck-of-a-lotta money comes out of his bank account every month for Dalton."

Kurt stared with sad eyes. "So he doesn't know th-"

Blaine sighed, dropped his gaze to the red rug, and cut Kurt off, "No, he doesn't know"

Kurt took a deep breath and checked the time. Two minutes. He grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed him on the forehead.

"Let's go ahead down, wouldn't want to be late for this one." They both let out nervous chuckles.

Blaine made the lame excuse of needing to wash his hands first in order to pull his hand from Kurt's. That would end horribly with his dad.

They both sat across the table from Blaine's parents. A woman Kurt assumed was a servant of some sort put a few dishes on the table before moving in a way that could only be described as 'hopping' went back to the kitchen.

Blaine's dad Jeff eyed Kurt. Kurt assumed this was his way of asking him to introduce himself, so Kurt smiled his best 'Blaine - imitation' of a smile and said,

"Hi, my name is Kurt and I know Blaine because we were in the same dorm building, very nice to meet you." Kurt's very formal greeting was offset by the older man's horrid attempt not to laugh at Kurt's voice. It instantly made Kurt not want to say another word and run to the bathroom to cry. Then he remembered Blaine's words: _just don't show emotion or back down _

Kurt kept on smiling and waited for the man to talk.

"So, you and Blaine have any classes together?" His voice was rough and deep, like a dull piece of sandpaper next to an unfinished piece of wood. Not enough grit to actually make a difference, but enough to make you freeze whenever he's talking out of fear.

"A few, but not really that many, sir" Kurt was confused and looked towards Blaine to see if he answered the question correctly. Blaine was facepalming, so Kurt assumed he didn't.

"Then how did you meet?"

"Warblers practice"

"Huh? What's a Warbler?" Wow, Kurt had to hold back a laugh, he really did know nothing.

"It's like the Glee Club for Dalton, you know where they sing and stuff?" Kurt thought this was going well until he glanced at Blaine.

Blaine's face was a mixture of grief, shame, regret, and fear all packed into one heartbreaking look.

Kurt felt like a boulder fell on him when realization hit. Glee clubs were bad, bad and girly, and Blaine was in 'perfect mode' where he made straight a's and made straight goals on the soccer team, and hung out with straight guys, and was straight. No, no, no, revealing Blaine as a Warbler was bad, very bad.

"When was this?" Jeff looked more interested in this talk now, and it was worrying Kurt.

"Well, you see, I was there and Blaine walked in to tell Wes something, and then he saw me, and we both found we liked (oh god think of something), football, and then we just sort of became friends."

(Whew, a good, perfectly logical explanation)

Kurt could feel Blaine relax beside of him.

Blaine's dad smiled gruffly and mumbled something about going to his study and goodnight (it was only 6:30) and Blaine's mom smiled and quietly excused herself after saying she enjoyed having Kurt in a strictly polite way.

"We're going to watch horror movies upstairs, so that's where we'll be, if you need us, upstairs, watching a movie. Bye!" Blaine called out in a loud voice to nobody in particular.

Blaine practically pulled Kurt upstairs to his room and slammed the door behind him. A huge smile was on Blaine's face.

"Oh my fricken' gosh! You made it through a dinner at the Anderson house without a dad-explosion!"

Kurt laughed

"No, I am seriously impressed! That takes talent. Oh, and thanks for covering about the Warblers thing, what he doesn't know can't hurt him."

Blaine was obviously very happy and so Kurt decided to be very happy too, and together they decided on The Phantom of the Opera.

Blaine slid the disk into his laptop and jumped on his twin bed, he patted the little room left beside him, hoping Kurt would join him.

"Is there going to be enough room?"

"Who says there has to be?" Blaine grinned and let Kurt snuggle up next to him on the bed. Laying smushed together but very comfortably on Blaine's bed was quite fun.

When they hit the scene where Christine was singing All I ask of You, Blaine joined in,

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, you're safe no one can find you, your fears are far behind you" Kurt laughed at the messed up lyrics and gazed into Blaine's eyes.

They leaned over (the whole two inches) and softly kissed each other again and again. At one point Blaine managed to mumble that the movie was almost over, but Kurt could care less.

While they were kissing, Blaine heard an odd noise. An odd clicking sound coming from the door, and immediately both boys knew someone was trying to pick the lock. As quietly as they could Blaine and Kurt flipped directions on the bed, so now they were leaning against the wall with their feet dangling off the ends. Blaine got up leaving Kurt alone watching football plays in which Kurt had no idea what was happening in them, and walked over to the door. He took a deep breath, flipped the lock, and opened it.

In the doorway half crouched over was very distressed looking dad.

"Um dad, I heard something at my door and well,"

"Well, son, I went to say goodnight (yeah, right) and I couldn't open your door. You have no right to lock it, and I afraid to know why you did. Are you trying to hide something?"

"No, of course not! To tell you the truth (again, yeah, right) I'm so used to locking the dorm doors at Dalton, that it was simply habit to lock mine. Sorry, you could have knocked!"

There he goes, 'perfecto Blaine', making sure to say exactly what his dad wants to hear. His dad wants a perfect son who says and does all the right things? Well, he can have one.

His dad grunted his approval and walked away. Blaine glanced at Kurt apologetically

"Hey, maybe I should drive you home. You know, because it's late." Blaine proposed

"Actually, it is close to eight and I think that's a good idea. Thanks again Blaine."

Kurt was shocked when Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and kissed him forcefully.

When he pulled away, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they began to walk towards the stairs when all of the sudden forceful whispering drifting up from the stairwell caught the boy's ears.

"I know something's up. I just know it. Locking his door, the way he looked at him. Cindy, we can't let him start thinking this stuff is okay!" The rough, angry voice was first followed by a softer, much less aggressive voice

"Maybe you're reading the signs wrong Jeff, Blaine's a good kid, he wouldn't ever even think to cross that line. Your subconscious is just scared, that's all. Blaine is a good kid. Yes, Blaine is a good kid."

The girl wrapped her arms around her husband's waist as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I suppose you're right, Cindy. Blaine is a good kid, and I was stupid for even beginning to think he wasn't straight."

Heavy footsteps signaled the leave of the two as Kurt felt Blaine's hand grow tense under his.

"No, Blaine, it's fine, really, come on, let's just drive home, no need to make mountains out of mole hills!"

Blaine's voice came out dark and scary, and Kurt quickly lost the fight he was just about to put up.

"This isn't a stupid molehill. THIS is my LIFE!"

Blaine angrily ran down the stairs and Kurt followed, but at a much slower pace.

They both walked into the Great Room, where his parents were drinking their evening coffee on the couch.

Making sure Kurt was beside him, he got both his parents' attention and as they stared at him with confused and uninterested looks, he turned and kissed Kurt passionately right on the lips.


End file.
